Let The Walls Break Down
by ginnnaaa
Summary: What happens when Alex and Skye are at the height of their relationship and it all comes to a stop?
1. Chapter 1

Life was going by so fast, I couldn't believe it. I was walking down the isle, heading towards my fiancee. We were both near tears, after dating for 3 ½ years we were finally getting married. Oh man, he looks so hot in his tux, I hope I don't look like a complete idiot right now. Crap, I probably do. Oh god, what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?right as we were trading vows, I was shaken awake by my boyfriend Alex. I groaned, refusing to open my eyes I then slowly opened my blue-green eyes and peered into his big, dark brown eyes, we both grinned. He leaned down and gave me one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given me.

"Skye, babe, its time to get up. We've got one of the biggest shows of our lives tonight." how could I have forgotten? My band is headlining a show at Madison Square Garden tonight! Immedeatly remembering the show, I leapt up and started jumping up and down on our bed with a huge smile across my face. I was looking around the room for Alex, but then I was tackeled down to the floor.

"GOTCHA!" Alex screamed, I just laid there on the floor cracking up with Alex on top of me, laughing just as hard as me.

"You know your really hot when your stoked for something." he complimented, I followed up with a giggle and pecked him on the cheek. I got up and ran out of our bedroom and headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Staring out the big windows of our New York loft, I was looking over the Upper-East side of Central Park, with West Manhatten off in the far distance.

The Morning past, it was now 4PM, Alex and I were walking into the venue with out bands. We both walked through the doors hand-in-hand, thinking about how we're ready to take 19,522 people by storm. My best friend Maggie was out from Washington, and we were sitting with my band, The Reckless Scene, in our dressing room. My bandmates; Kyle, Jason, Will, Ben and I were all discussing how thankful we are for All Time Low. If it wasn't for them helping us get signed to interscope, we wouldn't be here.

It was now around 6:45, the doors had opened 15 minutes ago. Now I was just wandering around with Maggie. I looked out at all the empty seats, and at the seats that were filled, I suddenly grew very nervous.

"Skye, you okay?" Alex questioned as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Yeah i'm cool. Just nerves I guess." I aknowleged them, but being in Alex's arms calmed, and reassured me.

"Psh. You? Nervous? Thats a first. But if it makes you feel better, your the most corageous, fearless, bravest, and most gorgeous person I know." He winked at me, hugged me from behind and walked away.

By now, it was around 7:50PM, All Time Low was set to go on at 8:20. I was slowly starting to get ready for the show, when I felt the slight vibrations of my blackberry in my back pocket. I looked and saw it was a text from my friend Jordan. Now, I felt nothing but pure anger and embarassment. I stormed out of the dressing room, going to find Alex and this bitch he's cheating on me with. Shit's about to go down.


	2. Chapter 2

I stormed out of the dressing room, going to find Alex and this bitch he's cheating on me with. Shit was about to go down.

"Hey baby." He smiled and took my hand.

"Don't 'hey baby' me. You know what you did and I want an explination now." I said, jerking my hand away from his body.

"Skye, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play these games with me Alex, you very well know what you did." I showed him the picture on my phone screen. Next thing I knew, he was standing with his head in his hands, spitting out every possible apology.

"Skye, i'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was drunk. I'm just... so so sorry. I love you." he was near tears.

"First off, you're sorry? As fucking if. Second, you never meant to hurt me? It would of saved us both a lot of pain if you had just broken up with me. Third, don't pull that 'I was drunk' crap on me. And lastly, don't say you love me. If you really loved me you wouldn't of done this to me. Alex, I trusted you more than anyone in the world." At this point, I was broken down, the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Yeah? Well you've hurt me before too-" he screamed

"What the hell? No I havent, your fucking dilusional. I love you with all my heart I never would of done anything like this to you." I yelled through my tears. Then he slapped me straight across my left cheek. There was a red hand print left on my face, I looked at him, turned around and started walking away. Alex grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Skye, oh my god I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry." he tried pleading his way out of the situation.

"Get off me you fucking prick." I said with a shaky voice. I pushed his off me and walked away. I had done my best to stay strong, but all the yelling and emotions being thrown around was too much. I was speed walking down one of the venues long hallways. I took an immediate left and saw Jack, Zack, Rian, and their tour manager Matt standing there, each of them drinking a bottle of vodka. I srutted right up to Jack, grabbed his bottle, and chugged half of it.

"Damn Skye. What's gotten into you?" Jack said, laughing.

"You normally hate vodka." Rian said. Matt and Zack had very concerned looks on their faces.

"Your bands lead singer is a fucking douche bag." I said, wiping the vodka off my face. I took the bottle again and took another swig.

"What are you talking about? I tought you guys like fucked every night and were gonna get married." Matt laughed.

"WELL HE'S A FUCKING PRICK." I yelled at them.

"What'd he do? Cheat on you?" Zack laughed. I looked at the ground, and said nothing. The tears were coming back.

"Shit." Jack said, coming and embracing me in a hug.

"Fuck. We're so sorry Skye. We didn't know." Rian said, taking his turn pulling me into a bear hug. I love Rian, he's like my big brother. The four of them stood there with me for a bit, comforting me, making sure I was okay.

"Alright guys. I should probably go finish gretting ready. Plus you guys have to go on in like 10 minutes anyway. Have a good show." I smiled, hugged them all, and started sulking away.

"You sure you'll be fine? The last time you said that, you ended up in the hospital." Jack said, half-heartedly joking.

"I'll be fine. But thats for the concern guys. Ya'll are really the best." We all said our goodbyes and I walked away from them. I could tell that Jack knew I still wasn't okay. I walked for a while, then I came across an empty room in the venue. It was far from my dressing room, the stage, and everything. I had a safe place to think, but for now. I'll just sit in the dark and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I found an empty room that was far from my dressing room, far from the stage, far from everything. I finally had a place to think, but for now i'll just sit in here and cry. I sat in the dark, empty room all alone, saying "why me?" over and over again. Then I saw the door open, if its Alex, I'm gonna punch him straight across that gorgeous face of his. I looked up and saw Jack coming towards me. He sat next to me and just held me in his arms.

"Everything's gonna be okay Skye. I promise." I looked up at him with watery, puffed up eyes.

"How do you know that Jack? I mean i'll always love Alex, but I can't just run back to him that easily." I said with tears still pouring out of my eyes as if they were waterfalls.

"I talked to him about it." Jack whispered.

"you what?"

"Skye, he's so ashamed. You have no idea how bad he feels. Alex loves you with all his heart and he said that he's going to do anything he can to get you back." Jack comfirmed, that made me smile a bit.

"Oh my god. Thats so sweet." I whispered through my shaking voice.

"Skye. Weather you two get back together or not, I know that you'll both always love each other." I smiled at Jack and thought for a minute.

"Your amazing Jack. Thank you." he returned the smile.

"Thanks. I want to make this right. Alex is my best friend and your like a sister to me. I hate seeing you two fight. I just want the best for you two."

"I want to forgive him more than anything. But its not that easy. I can't just go running straight into his arms again. He has to know that it will be hard for me to trust him again." I said, the tears were starting to wear away.

"I completely understand," Jack continued, "But as of right now, you should go finish getting ready for the show. I don't want people to start flipping a bitch because you went missing." We both cracked up, then Jack helped me up and pulled me into a big hug.

"Jack, thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to have someone listen to everything I have to say." Jack smiled that infectious smile, I grinned back. I looked up at Jack and his cheeks were bright red.

"Aww you made me blush." We both laughed and Jack started walking me back to my dressing room.

Jack and I had taken a bit longer then expected to get back to my dressing room, we got lost a few times. Okay, maybe like 8 times, but still, we were smiling and laughing the entire time. The two of us were almost to my dressing room when I see Alex come running towards us.

"Skye, we really need to talk I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better tha-" Jack cut him off.

"Alex, bro. Give her a bit. She's still thinking about all of it. Let her chill." Thank god Jack saved me there. But I turned around and walked into my dressing room.

"OH MY GOD SKYE ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED? YOU HAVE GO GET READY TO GO ON STAGE IN 20 MINUTES! WHY'S YOUR CHEEK RED? BUT STILL, TALK TO ME." Maggie screamed as I walked through the door.

"Alex cheated on me. Its a hand print from him slapping me. Can you pass me that black shirt and purple vans on that chair over there?" I said calmly, looking at my phone.

"HE WHAT? THAT ASS HOLE. I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND." She was exploding, I thought she was gonna blow into pieces any second.

"Jeez. Calm down Maggie. Deep breaths. I've put a lot of thought into it and I know what's right in my mind, and hopefully it'll be the same in his." Maggie took a few long, deep breaths and began again.

"Okay. I'm calmed down a bit now. But please explain. Sit down, I help you with your make-up while you tell me."

"Jordan texted me a picture of Alex kissing some random chick, I went up to Alex, I yelled, He screamed, he slapped me, I ran away, drank vodka, cried, and now i'm here." Maggie stopped putting my eyeliner on me and just stared at me in shock.

"HE SLAPPED YOU?"

"I thought I told you to calm down."

"Okay fine. I'm calm now. But really Skye, you're breaking up with him, right?"

"You'll see. I'm still deciding."

"You better break up with him." She demanded.

"Maggie, I still love him, and I always will. Making this sort of decision isn't that easy. I can't just say 'its over' that easily, its more complicated." I stated, confident in what I was saying.

"Your right. But what ever you choose, I support you 100%." We both smiled, then my tour manager Jonathan came in and told me it was time to head to the stage.

"Break a leg, Skye. You'll kill it up there, as always." She smirked and walked me to the stage with Jonathan and the rest of the band. We got to the stage and started our pre-show ritual. Then the lights went down, and everyone went insane. Maggie and I hugged before I went on, and then she ran off to her seat in the audience. Mere moments later, the opening song had started and I was on stage, putting all my energy into it. Right in the middle of the song, I was looking out in the crowd at a fan and I bend over and see Alex there, with a sign that says "Skye, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down into the crowd and saw Alex holding a small sign that read "Skye, will you marry me?" I smiled so big. About an 1 ½ hours later, my band and I were running off stage because our set had just ended. The five of us were so hyped up, butout of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex looking for me. I escaped from all the madness and ran down the hall towards Alex.

"Hey. I'm pretty sure tonight you put on the best show in the history of The Reckless Scene." he smiled, I laughed.

"Nice sign." I said pointing down at the piece of paper he had in his hand. Then he took me in his other hand, pulling me into a dark, empty room.

"What do you think? Do you think we could make this work?" I was silent for a second. Then I looked up at him. All I could see of Alex were his brown eyes, then I leaned in, putting my face centimeters away from his.

"I think we'll make it work." I whispered. Alex lightly brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face, pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

ALEX'S POV

I pushed Skype up against the wall, and kissed her. The two of us stood there for five minutes just making-out. It felt so good to have her back in my arms. O slowly pulled away, giving each of us a moment to breathe.

"So does this mean we're getting married?" I asked Skye, we were both smiling.

"How about we wait a few months. We can get our relationship back up on its feel, then we can talk about getting married. But essentially, thats a yes." My smile grew a bit, I leaned back in and placed my forehead on hers.

"Lets keep it on the DL while we're putting the pieces back together." I whispered and lightly kissed her again.

"Deal." She said.

SKYE'S POV

I'm beyond happy for the deal I made with Alex, I have a feeling our relationship is really going to grow over the next few months. Plus, no one has to know yet that he proposed to me... or half proposed anyway.

"Come on," I said grabbing Alex's hand, "lets go get our stuff and go home. I'm crazy tired." I yawned real big and Alex montioned me to get on his back.

"I'll carry you. Lets go." I hopped up on his back and he walked out of the room into the lighted hallway. We were dying of laughter as we walked through the halls, laughing at how rediculous we looked. Then I yawned really big.

"Aww babe. We'll be home soon. Then you can go to sleep."

"What would happen if I fell asleep on your back right now?"

"I'd probably get some fucking weird looks." We both giggled. Then we got to my dressing room and I hopped off of Alex and went to get my stuff.

"Skye, where the fuck have you been?" Johnathan asked.

"With Alex."

"WHAT?" Maggie screamed.

"Wait. What? Why's Skye being with Alex bad?" Johnathan said with a very confused look on his face.

"Alex cheated on Skye."

"WHAT?" Johnathan screamed.

"We worked it out. Its not that big of a deal." I said as I was grabbing my laptop and a few of my other belongings.

"Are you back together?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah. Have either of you seen my American Apperal jacket?" I just wanted to get the fuck out of there. I was in no mood to be judged by people, let alone two of my best friends.

"Skye, why? How could you?" Maggie complained.

"You wouldn't understand, its complicated. You'll find out soon enough."

"But you made up your mind so fast." She said.

"What happened to supporting my decision 100 percent? That plan clearly fell through for you."

"I just want the best for you. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"Skye, you almost ready?" Alex said walking in the room. Maggie and Johnathan adjusted their attention and glared at Alex.

"I don't wanna see you around here." Maggie said, clentching her teeth.

"Get the fuck OUT." Johnathan screamed.

"Babe, i'll be done in a minute." I told him and watched him walk out of the room. Then I continued with my previous conversation.

"If you guys really wanted me to be happy, then you two would accept the fact that I love Alex. Yes he cheated on me, but if I had broken up with him, we'd both be crushed for the rest of our lives. I could never love anyone more than I love him. So either stick with me and help me along my way, or get out." They both looked at me, ashtonished. I could tell they weren't expecting something like that to come from me.

"But you were just... so crushed." Maggie said, she seemed almost sad now.

"But he... cheated on you. Thats not how relationships work." Johnathan said.

"You could of at least hidden your anger. Way to be complete assholes to my boyfriend." I said angerly, and walked out of the room. I could feel their eyes stabbing me in the back,

"Ready to go?" Alex said, squeezing my hand. I slightly nodded my head.

"What was going on with Maggie and Johnathan? They seemed fucking pissed about something."

"Their just in shitty moods. No big deal." I said sighing. Alex and I were climbing into the back of a white van that was going to drive us back to our loft.

"Whats wrong babe? You okay?" Alex said as I sat next to him.

"Nothing. Just tired." I said lying down in the van and putting my head on Alex's lap. I then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing. Just tired." I said lying down in the van and putting my head in Alex's lap. Then I slowly drifted off to I woke up the next morning, I was laying in my bed. How'd I get here? Did Alex carry me all the way up here? Damn. I rolled over to look at my clock, it was 7:17AM. Why was I up so early? I turned over to see if Alex was there, assuming he was still sleeping. He was gone. I layed in bed for another 20 minutes, all warm and bundled up. Finally finding the insentive to get up, O pulled my hair back into a ponytail, throw on a jacket and walked out to the kitchen. I started cutting a bagel for my breakfast, but I realized that there was still no sign of Alex. I went to every room in our loft but Alex was no where to be found. I then thought about it, and decided that he most likely went out with Jack, Zack, and Rian last night so he probably just crashed at their place. I slid back into the kitchen to finish making my breakfast. I stood there, waiting for my bagel to finish toasting when I heard a phone vibrating. I looked around and saw Alex's iPhone on the counter. I looked, he got a text from Lisa, his ex-girlfriend. Should I read it? He'll never know, right? I opened up the text and read it. My jaw dropped. I read the text again, it said:

_Hey Baby. Thanks again for last night. It felt good to spend the night with you, it had been too long. Lets not tell anyone we did it, it'll be our little secret. But lets do it again soon ; )_

That bitch. She seemed so nice when I met her. Ugh, and that fucking douche bag. Did he not see how this affected me? This is going to end, should I talk to Jack? He was helpful with advice yesterday, maybe I'll talk to him. But for now, I'm going to avoid Alex. I got a duffle bag from the hall closet and stuffed as much stuff in it as I could. I showered, got my keys and left. I took the stairs down to the ground level of our building, just incase Alex was coming up one of the elevators.I got to the bottom of the stairs and ran out the back door of our building to find a taxi. I thought of a list of ideas on where to go and decided to go with visiting my hometown in California. I needed a break anyway, so why not? I called Johnathan and told him my plan but said that Alex couldn't find out where I was. By now, I was in a taxi, on my way to JFK. I called my parents and told them to pick me up at the San Jose airport. I arrived at JFK and went to buy my stand-by ticket.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter said.

"Hi. I'd like to buy a stand-by ticket to San Jose, California." I tried to smile a little, trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"Alright. For round trip, that'll be $654.00"

"Um. Actually I just want a one way ticket. I won't be coming back to New York for a while."

"Sure hun. Here you are." Alex always called me hun. Here come the tears.

"Thanks." I slightly smiled and went to make my way through security. As soon as I got through the masses of people, I walked straight on to the plane. I sat down in a window seat towards the front of the plane, put my ipod on and fell asleep.

Next time I opened my eyes, we were touching down in San jose. I sulked off the plane, only to see tons of cameras flashing. Fuck the paparazzi found me.

"Skye, where's the rest of your band?"

"Over here Skye!"

"Skye, how's Alex?"

"Is it true that Alex cheated on you?"

"Look at the camera Skye!" They were all shouting my name, making it impossible to see or move towards my destination. Wait, did one of them just ask me if Alex cheated on me? How'd they find out? I finally squeezed myself out of the crowded terminal and made a run for baggage claim. I got my duffle bag and saw my parents and my brother, Brian, standing and waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could up to them and embraced the 3 of them in a group hug.

"Ohmy god. Its so good to see you guys! I've missed you so much." I was near tears, I hadn't seen my family in 8 months, It felt so good to be home.

"It's so good to see you too honey. Not to be rude, but why the sudden decision to visit?" my mom asked.

"Lets go to the car, it's a long story." Then the 4 of us strolled out to the car. We walked up to our old honda mini-van, I climbed in the back with Brian and we were on our way. I spent the entire drive ome telling my family about Alex cheating on me, him proposing to me, us making up, and him cheating on me again.

"Wow." Brian said as we were pulling into our drive way. I was grabbing my bag from the trunk and felt a buzz in the bottom of my backpack. I dug through my backpack and finally found my phone. I illuminated the screem and saw that I had 27 text messages and 13 missed calls. I opened the texts, I had one "I hope you get home safe. Call me tomorrow." text from Johnathan, and one "I told you so, but I hope your okay. Lets talk" text from Maggie. I replied to Maggie's text, telling her I'll call her later and started walking down the entry way to my house. I decided to ignore the texts and voicemail's from Alex. The thought of hearing his voice made me choke up. For the rest of the afternoon, I pledged to myself to try to not think about Alex. I felt my phone vibrating again. I looked down and saw Alex was calling me. Maybe I should answer and give him a piece of my mind. Or I could just let it go to voicemail. Shit, I pressed answer.

"Hey Skye."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV

I had called and texted Skye like crazy. Where the fuck was she? Why won't she call me back? I sat in our loft and decided to call her one last time. Its ringing...ringing...still ringing...

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe. Where are you? I'm worried."

"You fucking cheated on me after you asked me to fucking marry you. Fuck off." She hung up. Why'd I have to be such an asshole? These things always manage to happen when I'm drunk and when Lisa's around. I have to get Lisa out of my life, all she does is fucking use me and she only uses me for sex. I can't afford to lose Skye, I love her more than anything in the world, she keeps me grounded. I have to make this right, if I don't I won't just be losing my fiancee, but I'll be losing my best friend. I started getting choked up, I felt the tears beginning to stream down my face. Wow I've never cried over a girl before. As I sat on the couch crying, my phone was vibrating. Lisa was calling me.

"Hey babe. Wanna come over? I'm lonely." She said.

"Lisa, never fucking call me or talk to me again. You've ruined my life. Go find someone elses life to ruin." I yelled shakily into my iphone and hung up. I sunk off the couch, onto the floor. I was curled up on the floor with my head in my hands. I heard the front door open, I didn't move. I just sat there appearing as a lifeless lump, regretting my careless mistake. Whoever it is that walked in, sat down and put their arm around me. I could tell it was Jack.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"I'm a fucking shit head who doesn't deserve his fiancee."

"Wait. Fiancee? But seriously, Skye loves you so much. You have no fucking clue."

"doubt it."

"Bro, stop denying it, she told me so."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Things have changed." I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Jack's POV

"Wanna tell me what happened?" I really wanted Skye and Alex to be together forever. I normally don't believe in that shit, but they're my two best friends so I feel the need to lend a hand.

"Promise you won't judge?"

"Promise." I said, intently listening.

"I cheated on her again with Lisa."

"YOU WHAT?"

"What happened to no judging?" Alex said, looking up a bit, half-smiling.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But what happened.?"

"Lisa's just using me. All she wants is to sleep with me. I told Lisa to fuck off, and now all I want to do is be with Skye."

"I'll talk to Skye for you." I said, smiling at Alex. I love them both so much, losing one of them would tear me to pieces. I wonder how Skye is taking this. I hope she doesn't try comitting suicide like she almost did when her ex-boyfriend cheated on her. Thank god I found her before she, well...you know.

"I'll go call Skye." I said walking to the other room for a bit of privacy.

Skye's POV

I was sitting in my living room on my laptop, Skyping with Maggie. I looked down at my blackberry and saw Jack was calling me. I said my farewells to Maggie and answered my phone.

"Skye, how are you holding up?"

"I'm just trying to think of what I did wrong."

"Skye, it wasn't your fault. It was Alex's fault, he takes full responsibility for his actions." I heard Alex in the background screaming 'I LOVE YOU SKYE, FORGIVE ME.'

"What shit is he on?"

"He's lacking your love, and he's going crazy without it."

"Jack, that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

"it was worth a shot."

"Aw Jack I appreciate it. But Alex doesn't understand how this makes me feel. He has to know that I won't be able to ever love someone the way I love him."

"So you're not gonna get back with him?" I could heard the disappointment in Jack's voice, and I was listening to Alex bawling in the background. Now I feel bad. I sighed.

"I never said that. But let me talk to Alex."

"You sure you want to? He's kind of a mess right now."

"I don't fucking care, give Alex the phone." I heard some shifting around then Alex finally had control of the phone.

"Babe, I'-" he said, still sniffeling, but I cut him off.

"Alex don't call me that. You need to understand how I feel after you cheated on me twice." I was choking up a bit. "Here I go." I said under my breath.

"Alex, first, what you did really hurt me. Hurt as in i'm scarred for life. Second, if I were to break up with you I'll be losing my best friend and I can't pass up losing friends these days. Third, its going to be hard for me to ever trust you again."

"Do I still have a chance with you?" I could tell he was smiling a bit, he sniffled againand kept talking.

"I hope you say yes, because i'll never be able to love anyone more than I love you." God, why'd he have to be so sweet and adorable?

"Give me a couple days to think about it and cool off." Then there was an awkward pause.

"Where did you disappear to any way?"

"An undisclosed location," we both laughed, "Just kidding. Well kind of. I'm not telling you. But its super obvious."

"Aww. Tell me!" He bedded. I smirked and then an idea popped into my head.

"I know how you can win me back."

"I'll do anything. Hit me."

"If you can find me, you'll get me back."

"Any terms or conditions?"

"You get 3 days to find me. And you can't just say you know where I am. You have to physically come find me."

"Do I get clues?"

"I'm not in the state of New York but I'm still in the U.S."

"Deal." He sounded confident in what he was taking part in.

"Your time starts...NOW." I yelled. I heard him throw Jack's phone on the bed and run to him computer.

I heard Jack screaming "YOU ASSHOLE. WATCH WHAT YOU THROW." at Alex.

"jack, I'll text you later." I said, laughing.

"What happened? Wh-" I hung up, it'll be interesting to see if Alex finds me or not.

Alex's POV

"Bro, what the fuck are you doing? You almost smashed my phone to fucking smitherines." Jack yelled in my face. I was on my macbook going through stuff about Skye and I, seeing if I could get any leads on where she is. Knowing her, she has to be some where that has sentimental value to our relationship.

"She's probably somewhere where we hit a milestone in our relationship." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Jack said from the kitchen, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Just eat you fucking chicken." I yelled back.

"So what's going on?" Jack said, walking over to the couch with food falling from his mouth.

"Classy man."

"Answer my damn question."

"No need to be so pushy. I'm getting Skye back."

"I am the definition of classy." He said shoveling food into his mouth I just sat there staring at him.

"Jack Bassam Barakat, your a disgrace to the entire male population."

"Thats what I aim for. But right now FOCUS ON GETTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK." After searching for the rest of the day, I fell asleep on the couch next to Jack. We were simoltaniousley watching the Ravens game, so I lost focus for a while.

The next morning, I searched a bit more, then decided to call Skye and ask her if she'll give me anymore clues.

"How's the manhunt coming?" She said into the phone.

"If I guess where you are, will you tell me if I'm right?"

"Maybe. You get 3 guesses and you have to explain why you chose each one. Go."

"The Coffee Bean on Sunset Boulavard, where I asked you out 3 ½ years ago on June 24th, the day of your 20th birthday."

"Close-ish, but no. Next try."

"Um. Madison Square Garden because it's where I proposed to you."

"Nope. I told you I'm not in New York. Your first guess was on the right coast. But where am I?"

"Fuck um... PALO ALTO. THAT'S SO WHERE YOU ARE."

"But where in Palo Alto?" Skye questioned.

"SO YOU'RE IN PALO ALTO!" I hung up the phone, jumped off the couch and woke up Jack.

"BRO. GO BUY ME A TICKET TO SAN JOSE. I KNOW WHERE SKYE IS."

"okay okay. Good fucking lord, calm down."

"I'm gonna go pack while you buy and print my ticket for me. Then you're driving me to the airport." I threw a weeks worth of clothes into a bag, grabbed my ticket from Jack and we both ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

Jack and I ran out the door and headed to the airport. Before I knew it, I was leaping out of the taxi and running for the security line. Jack and I got through the long line and made it on to the plane right before the doors closed. We sat down and within the next 15 minutes, we were in the air.

"Jack why'd you decide to come with me?" I said out of curiosity.

"You're my two best friends. I wouldn't miss this love fest for anything. I live for this shit."

"Are you coming out to me right now bro? Because that would make the rest of the trip fucking awkward." We both laughed.

"What do you think your relationship with Skye's going to be like after you find her?" I know Jack's expecting me to say that it's going to be better than ever, I want to say that but I know things is going to be different than before.

"I think it's going to be a bit slow and rocky at the beginning. But in a month or two we'll be stronger than ever." Right as those words flowed from my mouth, we landed. We walked off the plane to tons of paparazzi. How I learned to deal with them, I'm not sure, but I hate them with a passion.

"Alex, why'd you cheat on Skye?"

"Jack what's going on in your life now?"

"Alex over here!"

"FUCK OFF." I screamed, than Jack and I made a run for the street.

"You know we're going to get a ton of shit for that." Jack said.

"I don't care. I just wish there wasn't a camera flashing every time I turn my head." I said as we leapt into a taxi and headed for Skye's house. We arrived at her parent's house; we paid the driver and ran to the front door.

Brian's POV

I was sitting in my room, playing guitar when someone rang our doorbell. I opened the door, only to see Alex and Jack standing in front of me.

"Hey Bri! Is Skye home?" Alex said, pulling me into a hug.

"Um…well…uhh…" I saw the paramedics rushing up the walkway.

"Where's the patient?" One of the paramedics said, I pointed towards the living room, looking at the passed out lump on our couch.

Alex's POV

I watched the paramedics rush through the door and I got really scared.

"Brian, what the fuck is going on?" I said.

"Where is Skye?" Jack yelled. The three of us watched the paramedics carry Skye out to the ambulance.

"Would you like to come in the ambulance? Or will you meet us at the hospital?"

"I'll meet you there in a bit." Brian informed the paramedic as he ran off and drove away.

"Come on in guys. You're going to want to sit down for this." Jack and I sat on the blue-gray couch, ready to listen.

"So, Skye's ex-boyfriend Andrew came over to see her… but he came in and started kissing her and she was fighting to get him off her but then he started hitting her and throwing punches. But I got in there and beat him up and kicked him out of our house, and Skye was just sitting on the floor, crying. Then she got up and went to the bathroom, but she never came out. So I went to check on her and she had felt so guilty about Andrew kissing her that she over-dosed on medication and hit her head on the sink and passed out."

"I just…don't believe you…she would never do that." I said, almost in tears.

"By the time I got to her, she was unconscious from major blood loss and all the medication." Jack and I were both in awe. We just couldn't believe that this happened.

"Get us to the hospital. NOW." Jack and I screamed.

We got to the emergency room and a paramedic asked us if one of us wanted to go back to be with Skye. Jack and Brian stared at me, so I followed the paramedic back to where she was. I saw Skye in a room with 10 doctors rushing around her. The only thing that was running through my mind was "Please don't die. Please don't die." I saw 3 of the doctors lifting her and putting her on a stretcher.

"Skye will be alright. She has some severe cuts and bruises. But we got almost all the medicine out of her system. She'll be able to be released from the hospital in a few days. We just want to keep and eye on her to make sure she gets back to normal."

"Thanks so much, doc." I said gratefully, thank god she wasn't going to die.

-4 hours later-

It was about 10PM; I was alone with Skye in her hospital room. Jack and Brian and just left since visiting hours were over.

"Come on Skye. I'm here. I found you. I love you. Please wake up." I kept repeating over and over.

Skye's POV

I've been awake for an hour, but I kept my eyes closed because it was funny and super cute listening to Alex talk to himself. I also just loved hearing him say, "I love you" over and over. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Alex watching CSI.

"This show always creped me out." I said, seeing if he'd notice that I was awake.

"Same. It was the only goo- SKYE!" He leapt up and held me really tight. It felt good to have him there, I felt so safe.

"Thank you for being here. I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I got you something." He said, pulling a necklace with a key on it out of his pocket.

"You have the key to my heart, and I have the key to yours. I love you with all my heart Skye." He chained the necklace around my neck and sat next to me. We both fell asleep on my bed in each other's arms.


End file.
